


GGAD与路米的原型对照

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: M/M, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, 路西法/米迦勒
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767
Kudos: 2





	GGAD与路米的原型对照

访谈原文：  
I wanted to ask you about that, because Grindelwald resembles - the golden curls, the first person I thought of was Lucifer.  
JKR: Mm-hm. So you can call it a fraternal bond, but I think it makes it more tragic for Dumbledore. 

渣翻：  
我想问问你这件事，因为格林德沃象征着——他金色的卷发让我想起的第一个人是路西法。  
JKR：嗯哼。所以你可以将它称为一种共生的羁绊，但我想这点让邓布利多更悲剧了。

噫，我会说我萌过的唯二真·相杀CP就是路米和GGAD么——看到这两对建立起了如此奇妙的关系，我对罗姨的脑洞是服气的_(:з」∠)_

一、GG与路西法的联系  
【明亮之星，早晨之子阿，你何竟从天坠落。你这攻败列国的，何竟被砍倒在地上。   
你心里曾说，我要升到天上。我要高举我的宝座在神众星以上。我要坐在聚会的山上，在北方的极处，   
我要升到高云之上。我要与至上者同等。  
然而你必坠落阴间，到坑中极深之处。   
凡看见你的，都要定睛看你，留意看你，说，使大地战抖，使列国震动，  
使世界如同荒野，使城邑倾覆，不释放被掳的人归家，是这个人吗？   
列国的君王俱各在自己阴宅的荣耀中安睡。  
惟独你被抛弃，不得入你的坟墓，好像可憎的枝子。以被杀的人为衣，就是被刀刺透，坠落坑中石头那里的。你又像被践踏的尸首一样。  
你不得与君王同葬，因为你败坏你的国，杀戮你的民。恶人后裔的名，必永不提说。】  
——《以赛亚书》14:12-14:20  
这里的“明亮之星”（路西法）指的是巴比伦王，后来在误传中与同样出自《圣经》的魔鬼撒旦形象相结合，成为较为世人熟知的魔王路西法的形象。

同样是反社会人格的BOSS设计，GG与LV的个性其实有很大的不同，我们比较下面这两段就可以看得出来：  
【这是一间空荡荡的、没有任何装饰的小屋，只有一个旧衣柜和一张铁床。一个男孩坐在灰色的毛毯上，两条长长的腿伸在前面，手里拿着一本书在读。  
汤姆·里德尔的脸上看不到一点儿冈特家族的影子。梅洛普的遗言变成了现实：他简直就是他那位英俊的父亲的缩小版。对十一岁的孩子来说，他的个子算是高的，黑黑的头发、脸色苍白。他微微眯起眼睛，打量着邓布利多怪异的模样和装扮。一时间没有人说话。】  
——《哈利·波特与混血王子》Chapter13  
【灯光映照下，这里像是个工作间，木屑和金子在晃动的光圈中闪烁，窗台上栖着一个金发少年，姿态像一只大鸟。在灯笼的光晕照到他的一刹那，哈利看到那张英俊的脸上充满喜悦，然后那不速之客用魔杖射出一个昏迷咒，飞身跃出窗外，留下一串朗朗的笑声。】  
——《哈利·波特与死亡圣器》C24  
比起阴郁的年轻同行来，显然我们的老魔王与“明亮之星”、“早晨之子”的称呼更加相称。

然后是《圣经》里那段叙事与GG生平的对应（胡说八道MODE ON）：  
【攻败列国】  
黑魔王GG称霸欧洲大陆。  
【砍倒在地上】  
GG1945年决斗失败。  
【你心里曾说，我要升到天上。我要高举我的宝座在神众星以上。我要坐在聚会的山上，在北方的极处，我要升到高云之上。我要与至上者同等】  
GG当年统治麻瓜的梦想。  
【坠落阴间，到坑中极深之处】  
GG被囚禁于纽蒙迦德。  
【使大地战抖，使列国震动，使世界如同荒野，使城邑倾覆，不释放被掳的人归家，是这个人吗】  
江湖上，啊不，魔法界处处流传着GG的传说……  
【惟独你被抛弃】  
GG被曾经的情人、挚友和忠诚的追随者AD“背叛”。  
【以被杀的人为衣，就是被刀刺透，坠落坑中石头那里的。你又像被践踏的尸首一样】  
GG晚年对他的罪行有所悔恨。  
【你不得与君王同葬】  
GG与AD死不同穴，并用生命保护AD的坟墓。

另外，一般认为路西法代表的是“七原罪”中的骄傲，并说出了“与其在天堂里做奴隶，倒不如在地狱里称王”（弥尔顿《失乐园》）这种震（zhong）撼（er）台词。  
而GG的骄傲，或者说目中无人的表现，可以说在《神奇动物》里面俯拾皆是2333333  
当然也有正面的塑造啦↓  
【……薄毯子下面瘦弱的身躯动了一下，转过来朝着他，骷髅般的面孔，眼睛睁开了……那个虚弱的人坐了起来，深陷的双眼盯着他，盯着伏地魔，然后笑了，牙齿几乎掉光……   
“你来了。我想你会来的……总有一天。但是你此行毫无意义。我没有拥有过它。”  
……  
他向下看了几秒钟，看到的不是魔杖制造商，而是另一个男人，又老又瘦，轻蔑地笑道。  
“那么杀了我，伏地魔。我欢迎死亡！但是我死了你就什么都得不到了……你有许多东西都不知道……”  
……  
“杀了我吧！”那个老人要求道，“你不会赢的，你不可能赢的！那根魔杖绝不会，永远不会是你的——”】  
——《死亡圣器》C23

二、AD与米迦勒的联系  
【天上现出大异象来。有一个妇人，身披日头，脚踏月亮，头戴十二星的冠冕。  
她怀了孕，在生产的艰难中疼痛呼叫。  
天上又现出异象来。有一条大红龙，七头十角，七头上戴着七个冠冕。  
它的尾巴拖拉着天上星辰的三分之一，摔在地上。龙就站在那将要生产的妇人面前，等她生产之后，要吞吃她的孩子。  
妇人生了一个男孩子，是将来要用铁杖辖管万国的（辖管原文作牧）。她的孩子被提到神宝座那里去了。  
妇人就逃到旷野，在那里有神给她预备的地方，使她被养活一千二百六十天。  
在天上就有了争战。米迦勒同他的使者与龙争战。龙也同它的使者去争战。  
并没有得胜，天上再没有它们的地方。  
大龙就是那古蛇，名叫魔鬼，又叫撒但，是迷惑普天下的。它被摔在地上，它的使者也一同被摔下去。  
我听见在天上有大声音说，我神的救恩，能力，国度，并他基督的权柄，现在都来到了。因为那在我们神面前昼夜控告我们弟兄的，已经被摔下去了。  
弟兄胜过它，是因羔羊的血，和自己所见证的道。他们虽至于死，也不爱惜性命。  
所以诸天和住在其中的，你们都快乐吧。只是地与海有祸了，因为魔鬼知道自己的时候不多，就气忿忿地下到你们那里去了。  
龙见自己被摔在地上，就逼迫那生男孩子的妇人。  
于是有大鹰的两个翅膀赐给妇人，叫她能飞到旷野，到自己的地方，躲避那蛇。她在那里被养活一载二载半载。  
蛇就在妇人身后，从口中吐出水来像河一样，要将妇人冲去。  
地却帮助妇人，开口吞了从龙口吐出来的水。（原文作河）  
龙向妇人发怒，去与她其余的儿女争战，这儿女就是那守神诫命，为耶稣作见证的。那时龙就站在海边的沙上。】  
——《启示录》12:1-12:17  
我们在上一节已经说过，路西法和撒旦后来被混在一起合成魔王的形象，但起初他们并不是同一回事。  
事实上，我也不认为上面这段话里的“撒旦”影射的是GG。  
让我们用这样的思路来理解这个故事↓  
【怀孕的妇人→LE  
将来要用铁杖辖管万国的男孩子→HP  
要吞吃掉男孩子的大红龙→LV  
妇人被神保护起来→赤胆忠心咒  
米迦勒同他的使者→AD与凤凰社  
龙同他的使者→LV与食死徒  
龙被摔下去→死咒反弹  
帮助妇人的大地→SS（这条是说着玩的LOL）】  
怎么样是不是很通顺！是不是听起来很有道理！（滚）所以说AD真是个劳碌命啊，刚干掉老路没多久，又得接着干小撒（喂喂）。

事实上，AD与米迦勒的相似之处可以说是非常多的。  
一个最明显的特征，米迦勒拥有“番红色之发”（《古兰经》），而AD恰恰也是红发——我有理由相信JKR对红头发有特别的偏爱XDD  
米迦勒被认为是代表“火”元素的天使，而AD不仅出身代表“火”元素的格兰芬多学院，而且还有一只与火焰密切相关的宠物凤凰。  
米迦勒通常被塑造为持剑的战士形象，而格兰芬多的代表神器（？）就是一把宝剑。  
米迦勒被认为是最后审判时引领亡魂的天使，而AD正是引领HP一步步走向死亡，乃至最后征服了死亡的导师（以前在哪里看过一段分析，说AD就像死亡三圣器故事里的那个“死神”）。  
米迦勒是英格兰的守护天使，由于AD的原因，GG未曾染指英国；而英国本土的黑魔王LV，也不敢侵犯AD羽翼下的霍格沃茨学校。  
米迦勒被认为是最接近神的天使，“成功地保护了妇女和儿童”（《天使大全》），而这正是AD在文中扮演的形象。  
我们不知道AD的生日，但如果接受了他出生在9月29日（圣米迦勒节）的这个设定，就会发现他的性格其实挺天秤座的——最后一条是为了凑足有魔力的数字七！

比较流行的说法是米迦勒在“七美德”中代表“正义”，而这正是AD所选的道路——在经历过一次惨痛的教训后，他再不允许自己踏错一步。

三、GGAD与路米的联系  
如出一辙的相杀关系就不用说了，我们来看看这两个CP其余的部分。  
有种说法认为米迦勒与路西法是双生子（一言不合就骨科了起来）——而GGAD在我眼里也非常像是一对光与暗的双生子，我们从GG身上几乎可以清楚地看到，如果AD没有选择成为正义的伙伴（咦），他最后会长成什么样的人。  
某种意义上，GG是AD没有选择的另一条道路。

与此同时在各种天使恶魔题材创作中，十分流行的一个设定是：米迦勒曾是路西法的副手。  
GGAD的关系也同样是如此，我们甚至不妨把AD视为GG的第一个追随者（起码GG当时很可能是这样认为的），他完善了GG统治世界的远（ke）大（pa）理想，并提出了“For the Greater Good”这句响亮的口号，深刻影响（？）了GG在此后的人生哲学。  
这就给他后来挺身击败GG的行为提供了另外的理由——要拯救的不只是世界，还有自己曾经助纣为虐的耻辱。

最后强行喂一口糖吧：如果AD的原型确实是那位“死亡天使”，那么他们两个终究会有在最后审判——我的意思是国王十字车站的站台上——重逢的那天的。


End file.
